The invention relates to the field of fluid flow (either liquid or gas) and in particular to a fluid flow regulator and system which enables tapping a principal flow without loss of pumping pressure or introduction of air, subdividing the tapped flow for use in an auxilliary circuit, and/or combining the flow from an auxilliary circuit with the principal flow.
In numerous systems a fluid is pumped about a circuit from which it is desired to tap off a minute portion, e.g., for water treatment. Prior art flow regulating systems for achieving these results are well known, but are either suited for one particular application or involve a complex arrangement that is costly to produce. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to achieve a flow regulator and system that is readily adaptable to any of a variety of fluid handling applications while at the same time being simple and inexpensive to produce.